


Stuck

by dustnbonesss



Category: Guns N' Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustnbonesss/pseuds/dustnbonesss
Summary: Being trapped in an elevator isn’t as bad as it seems, not when you’ve got company anyway.
Relationships: Axl Rose/Reader, Axl Rose/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Stuck

You’d been excitedly looking out of your living room window every few minutes, your eyes scanning the roads for some kind of truck. You’d been waiting for a parcel all day, a rare record your friend had found while travelling in Chicago, and she’d been thoughtful enough to send it to you.

Once it hit 8pm, your hopes of it arriving that day had completely depleted. You sighed, you’d have to wait another day to listen to it. Throwing on your night clothes, a pair of grey shorts that did almost nothing to cover you up and a tank top, you ended up flopping onto your sofa and switching the television on.

It was a rather warm night in LA, your temperamental air conditioning was cranked up as high as it could go and you had to tie back your hair as you looked for any kind of relief. An idea suddenly came to mind, you hadn’t actually got up until 11am that morning after being out last night...you should’ve checked the communal area downstairs. You always had mail there.

Glancing down at your outfit, you decided against putting anything else on, what were the chances you’d run into someone? You knew your neighbours, they’d either be in for the night or out for the night. You put your front door on the latch and bolted for the elevator.

To your surprise, it was all wrapped and waiting for you. Grinning, you picked it up and ripped off the packaging, a gleam in your eyes as you absentmindedly walked back to the elevator as you stared down at it.

“Careful, doll, you’re gonna walk into something,” the voice made you jump, spinning around to find your next door neighbour Axl smiling at you with an amused expression.

“Sorry, I was too busy looking at this,” you gestured to your record, a small giggle leaving your lips as you both entered the elevator.

“If I had known you were into that kinda music, I could’ve given you a ton of records, they’re just taking up space in my bedroom,” Axl began, but his sentence was halted, just as you both were.

You’d only been in the elevator for a few seconds when it has jammed, the lights flickering a couple of times before settling again. Your eyebrows furrowed as you pressed the emergency bell, hoping to alert the building owner. 

“God damn it,” Axl complained, slamming a fist against the door and sighing.

“Somehow, I don’t think that’s gonna help,” you raised your eyebrow, watching him pout and sit down on the floor, he’d been stuck in there before and knew how long it took last time.

You stayed standing up for a while, your attention drifting between your record and Axl. You ended up placing it on the floor, a slight shiver running through you, the air conditioning here seemed to actually work and you were no longer appropriately dressed.

That reminder you...you...you hadn’t got dressed. You were still in that skimpy outfit, you glanced down at it then over to Axl. He’d already been staring, a blush crept across your cheeks as you decided to take a seat opposite him.

“I didn’t think anyone would be down there,” you mumbled, an attempt to explain yourself.

“I bet,” he mused, his eyes glued to you. He couldn’t help the endless thoughts that were now bombarding him. He could crawl over, slide a hand between your legs…

“So, Y/N, how come I never see your boyfriend around?” Axl asked casually, trying to fish for clues on how down for it you’d be.

“Boyfriend? I don’t have one,” you snorted, dismissing the idea altogether.

“Oh? Surprising, I would’ve thought a hot chick like you was always tied up,” he shrugged, you gazed at him in amusement.

“Yeah, sure. What about you? I never see your girlfriend...well, I saw that blondie you had a couple of weeks ago but considering you called her the wrong name when you said goodbye, I can’t imagine she’s the one,” you giggled again, watching him blink in confusion.

“What? Erica? That’s her name, but no, she’s not my girlfriend. I don’t have one either.”

“Her name wasn’t Erica, it was Angelina,” you rolled your eyes playfully.

“Stalking me, Y/N?”

“Nope, just right place right time.”

He chuckled and then you both fell into silence, you could feel his gaze roaming across your body again, and you found yourself doing the same to him. Another shiver went through you, prompting him to scoot closer until you were sitting next to each other. He pressed his arm against yours, letting you use him as a human heater.

You wordlessly thanked him, it was somewhat working, he nodded his head as he gazed down at your thighs for a moment before his eyes locked into yours. It suddenly became incredibly tense, and your need to feel what those rosy lips were like just increased tenfold.

He didn’t waste anytime fulfilling your silent request, pressing his lips to yours and closing his eyes as you tenderly kissed back. His tongue slid between your lips, your hand reaching up to thread through his soft, red hair.

You’d expected it from the first stare, and honestly? You’d been waiting for it, wanting it probably as much as him. So when his hand ran up your thigh, you had to suppress yet another shiver. One of lust this time.

Something in you wanted to prove yourself to him, you weren’t sure why. But you threw his hand away from your thighs, leaving a dazed and confused looking expression on his face. You smiled sweetly, shifting to straddle him, rolling your hips against his.

He bit his lower lip, hands flying to your waist as he felt himself becoming painfully hard in his pants. You let out a quiet moan, the bulge in his pants providing the right amount of stimulation to rub your clothed clit against.

His lips captured yours in another kiss, but it was only brief this time as they trailed along your jawline and settled at your neck. 

“How did it take me so long to realise how hot you are?” Axl mumbles against your skin, more to himself than you.

You pulled back, smirking for a moment, then you reached between you and swiftly undone his pants. His eyes were darkened and glazed with the lust, watching every move intently as you made them.

You shuffled around so you were no longer straddling him, now kneeling down and hovering above his free cock. It was leaking a little, swollen at the tip and begging for your attention. How could you refuse?

You leaned in and swirled your tongue around the tip, forcing Axl to instinctively clutch at his shirt as he sucked in a breath. Smiling, you wrapped your hand around his length and lazily began to jerk it for a moment, almost teasing him.

“Y/N…” he started wanting you to do anything more.

You raised an eyebrow but kept up with the teasing strokes, swiping your thumb across the head every so often. He decided this wasn’t enough for him and made way to stand up, keeping you on your knees in the process. 

“That’s a good girl,” he praised as he guided his cock between your lips, sighing in relief when your mouth tightened around him and began getting to work.

His hands threaded through your hair, gripping at strands every time your tongue dipped into his slit.

“Fuck, wish I’d known you were this good with your mouth,” he mumbled, hips instinctively bucking forward every few moments.

You hummed around him, not exactly capable of responding, but the vibrations had a moan leaving his lips in the process. You gazed up at him through heavily coated eyelashes, watching intently as his face screwed up and his eyes rolled back every so often.

He then began guiding your head a little more, pushing more of himself down your throat, you were a little out of practise so you had to try your hardest to fight off the inevitable choke that eventually slipped out and caused him to pull you off of his cock.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” he winked, watching you catch your breath.

It was only now that you felt just how turned on you were too, clenching your thighs for relief as you gazed at his throbbing cock. You needed it, and you didn’t care how he gave it to you.

He noticed your thigh clenching, offering a hand and helping you up, his eyes inspecting your shorts in the process.

“Fuck, that how wet I make you?” he asked, noting the damp patch on your shorts. You hadn’t even realised.

He had you out of your clothes faster than you could remember, he’d taken off his shirt too but left his pants on, dick still hanging out.

“Axl, please…” you murmured as he pressed your back against the wall, a hunger in his eyes you hoped you’d see again.

“Please what, angel?” 

“Please fuck me.”

He couldn’t deny you, not when you were standing in front of him in all your beauty, oespecially not after the fantastic head you’d just given him too.

He grabbed your thighs and lifted them up, letting you wrap your legs around his waist as he pushed himself inside you and used the wall to help keep you up and balanced.

A long groan left both of your lips at the movement, your head tilting back as he began thrusting into you at a relatively fast pace.

“Fuck, feel so good,” he breathed out, grip on your thighs tightening as he pressed a few more kisses to your neck.

You knew you were close already, but not quite close enough yet it seemed. There was a loud pounding on the other side of the elevator doors, voices assuring you they’d have you out in a few minutes. Both of your moans stopped immediately, but Axl’s hips hadn’t, they merely sped up.

You had to lean forward and sink your teeth into his shoulder to keep yourself from making noise as he pulled out almost all the way and slammed back into you, hips beginning to snap at an almost lightning pace.

“You gonna cum for me, baby?” he whispered into your ear, angling his hips just right so he was hitting your sweet spot every time.

“Ax…” the moan was breathless and quiet, aware you’d be heard otherwise. 

You couldn’t tell anymore if it was his thrusts or the fact you could be caught that was fuelling you on further, but you clenched around him as an overwhelming and body shaking orgasm overtook you.

He groaned as his movements became erratic, the tightness around his cock proving to send him over the edge too as you felt spurts of his cum beginning to spill inside of you. Your body was tingling, your head felt light, and you’d honestly never felt better.

Once you’d both rode out your orgasms, he set you down and helped you with your clothes, just as you’d finished pulling down your top, the doors had opened. You thanked the men, happily skipping along to your front door while debating how to say goodbye to Axl.

“Hey, hold up!”

You turned around, Axl had your record in his hand. Oops. You chuckled and took it from him.

“Not sure how I forgot that, thanks Ax.”

“My cock tends to have long lasting effects, don’t sweat it,” you rolled your eyes at his statement, “now, I haven’t listened to this record yet, y’know.”

You pushed open your front door and held it out for him, gesturing for him to come inside. You spent the remainder of your evening praising every track on that record, and going for rounds of sex with Axl every couple of hours. You were thankful you hadn’t got changed after all.


End file.
